The 10 Things I Hate About Uzumaki Naruto!
by Namikaze vs Uchiha
Summary: Sakura insists she hates these qualities about Naruto, but soon she realises she loves them really... NaruSaku


The 10 Things I Hate About Uzumaki Naruto

Summary: Sakura insits she hates these qualities about Naruto, but soon she realises she loves them really... NaruSaku

"speach" and **Inner sakura' '**_sakura's thoughts'_

_In this Fic Sasuke's back after killing orochimaru, and Asuma's not dead. Team 7 consist of Naruto sakura kakashi Sai, Sasuke and Yamato making a six man cell._

_This is one of the first things I wrote so it's a very old OneShot._

_Sorry If It's Crap And If My Grammer Is Bad. I Can't Spell Either, Hope You Like It though._

_There is the tiniest bit of SasuSaku.... _

_Sakura's POV -_

_All the evnts go one after the other, you'll get what I mean when you read it.  
---------------------_

The 10 Things I Hate About Uzumaki Naruto!

* * *

_1: The way he Looks into my eyes_

"You can do better than that Sakura-chan." Naruto screamed from across the training grounds. We were training for the jonin exams, and kakashi-sensei suggested we spar so he can evaluate us. (More like read Icha Icha's newest series.)

I smirked, ran up to him focusing chakra in my fist, I slammed it into the ground cracking the landscape. He jumped into the air and created three shadow clones. They landed one in front one behind one to my left and one to my right, I was surrounded.

The one to my left droped to the ground did a helecopter motion with his legs and knocked me down on my butt. I got the last of my Shuriken which turned out to be only three, and thew them at the Naruto in front to left and the right. They poofed and my shuriken fell to the floor, the Naruto behind me got out a kunai and put it to my thoat.

"Looks like I won Sakura-chan," the real Naruto said with amuzement.

He pulled away the kunai I stood up then turned around, and he was standing there a heart stopping smile in place. As are eyes locked I got lost in thoose deep cerulean blue eyes of his and my heart skiped a beat. I pulled my eyes away from his gaze.

**"BAKA DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!!"** I Slapped him at the back of the head and stormed off.

kakashi lowered his perverted book a knowing smirk playing his facial Feature under his mask.

* * *

_2: The way he can always make me smile when i'm sad_

On my 21th birth day.

"Lets play spin the bottle!" A very drunk Ino shouted.

All rookie nine and Sai (Except Naruto) Gai's team some others.(Genma, Anko,Temari, Shizune,Kotetsu and Izumo.)

Gathered into a circle in my big apartment. I got an empty bottle and sat next to Ino.

"Sakura goes first," Ino said rather loudly, I sighed and spun the bottle it landed on Sasuke.

I had always wanted to kiss sasuke and this was my chance, my heart beat quickened. I crawled over to where Sasuke was and pressed my lips lightly over his. He didn't respond just shuffled like he didn't want to be there. I felt a pain knot in my chest and I wanted to cry but I pulled it together and moved back to my orginal place.

I had to watch for the next 30 minutes everyone make out.

There was, Hinata and kiba.

kakashi and Anko, (Still nobody saw his face.)

Genma and Shizune,

Ino and Genma,

Tenten and Neji,

Hinata and choji, (Kiba was pissed an was giving Choji dirty looks all night.)

Sai and Ino

TenTen and Lee, (The next days training Neji and Lee ended up in hospital, Tenten sitting inbeteen the two beds.)

Gai and Anko, (kakashi wasen't pleased, he would kick Gai's ass later.)

Shikamaru and Temari, (Seemed to make out the longest I think thats when they got together.)

Kurenai and Asuma,

Izumo and Temari, (The next day Izumo mysteriously ended up in the intensive care unit.)

Kotetsu and shizune, (Shizune was late for work the naxt day, Kotetsu didn't show up.)

Hinata and shino. (All the sensei's had to hold kiba back this time.)

And Finally Sasuke spun the bottle and it landed on Ino, so they had to kiss, but this time Sasuke stuck his tongue in Ino's mouth and they made out. I felt my heart rip, he never tried to kiss me like that when it was my turn, what was going on. I wanted to be sick, so I looked away tears theated to spil but I wouldn't let them.

Ino pulled away, both of them had smirks on there faces. I couldn't take any more.

"Alright everyone I think we've had enough of this game." I said cheerfully, and stood up everyone followed.

"I'll put on some music one minute guys." As I left the living to get the sterio the door bell rang I sighed and went to the door.

When I opened the door Naruto was standing there. He was smiling brightly and had a wrapped present in hand. He was in a different attire for once, nothing orange. A black shirt the first two buttons undone, a loose pair of dark blue jeans and black shinobi sandals. He wasen't wearing his head band for a change so his golden locks spiking out in all directions and a few covering his face but not past his eyes, he resembled the fourth a lot I always wandered if they were related somehow. I had to admit he looked **FINE!**

"Hi Sakura-chan, sorry i'm late." Naruto answered sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Ohh it's alright, come in everyone's already here, but i've got to get my sterio."

I steped aside and let him in, before leaving for the living room he turned around.

"Hey Sakura-chan here's ya gift." He passed me the wrapped Item. "Hope you like it!"

I smiled at him and unwrapped the gift. There was a velvet box, I looked up to Naruto nevously and he nodded. I opened it they was a silver necklace and on it a Amethyst shaped heart.

I gasped, "N...Naruto this beautiful it must of been more than half your paycheck, y...y..you didn't have too."

He laughed nervously, "Actually Sakura-chan it's worth two full paychecks, but it's no big deal." He waved his hand down, like he was brushing it off as no big deal, It was**!**

Sakura breath hitch in her thoat.

" Wh...what two full paychecks h...how did you get that an...and why spend it on me?"

"All that dosen't matter Sakura just put it on let me help."

I uncontiously turned around after passing him the necklace.

He grabbed the necklace at both ends, put his arms over my head. He then placed the necklace on my neck and clasped it shut at the back.

I turned to face him, the grin on his face brought a smile to mine.

"Perfect Sakura-chan"

"Thanks Naruto you go join the others I still have to get the sterio."

He left for the front room and I went to my bedroom.

I came to the front room sterio in hand, and my heart nearly stopped at what I saw.

Sasuke and Ino in a corner of the room, on a wooden chair her stadling him snogging it was a bit too much for me to take. I only paused for a minute and then regained my composure, but as I took a step forward I slipped on an empty beer bottle.

Before I could hit the ground a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Watch your step Sakura-chan" Naruto said worry evident in his voice.

He turned me round to face him. His hand went to my face and with his thumb he wiped the single tear I didn't know I had shed.

"You okay Sakura-chan?" His face was screwed up and serious.

Naruto's serious face scared me because he's always to happy to be serious, or nobody has ever seen his serious face and lived.

"Y...Y..Yeah i'm fine." I could even hear the disbelife in my own voice no doubt he had heard it.

"Sakura-chan you know I dont belive you for a minute, you wouldn't shed tears for no reason." He was know frowing.

Naruto had know steadiedme on my own feet, and was looking down at me.

"Naruto stop being stupid I really am fine," he looked at me unconviced, and I sighed inwardly.

"Sakura-chan you know you can talk to me about anything, but if you dont want to talk right know thats okay." He smiled at me reassuringly, which uncotiously made me smile .

"You are the best, you know that Naruto?." I said to him a lot happier than I was before.

"I have to be the best, or how eles would I become Hokage," he said teasingly.

We both laugh, every one in the room looked at us including Ino and Sasuke with raised eyebrows. That made us laugh even more.

* * *

_3: The way he alwayes defends me_

"Hi Sai." I greeted him with a smile before training started.

"Hi ugly hag," he then smiled at me, I wasen't sure if it was fake or if he was mocking me.

I scawled at him, "Sai stop calling me an ugly hag!" I almost shouted my voice raised.

"Whatever you say _ugly hag_" Sai voice was emotionless, but with a smirk on his face. I was about to punch that smirk right off his face when someone beat me to the punch _literally_.

**POW!!!!**

Naruto had puched Sai in the face, he went flying threw a few trees, Naruto ran up to where he had landed.

_**"DONT'T YOU EVVVERRR CALL SAKURA-CHAN AN UGLY HAG AGAIN OR SO KAMI HELP ME, ILL KNOCK YOUR FUCKING LIGHTS OUT!!"**_

Naruto was glaring at him a tinge of red in his eyes, but Sai glared at him emotionless and unwavered

Sai then spoke up, "I don't know why you defend the ugly hag, _dickless_."

**POW!!!**

Sai spent the next week or so recovering in hospital.

* * *

_4: The way he pouts when he dosen't get his own way_

Tsunade shishou had called team 7 to her office.

"Whats the mission Tsunade-baachan," Naruto asked hyperly.

Tsunade sighed, "Team 7 will escort the Daimyo of the fire countrys daughter to suna from the borders."

"Awwww, Tsunade-baachan why does are team get such lame missions cant we do an assination or undercover work or ..."

"shut up dobe." Sasuke cut Naruto a dirty look, he turned back to the hokage. "Anything eles Tsunade-sama?"

"No sasuke, you are all dissmissed."

"Awww please Tsunade-baachan." Naruto pleaded and linking hid fingers together in a begging motion.

"No," was her direct answer.

Then Naruto pouted really cutely his bottom lip fully pouted and his eyes shining like a puppies. _'I know that if it were me I would had giving him his assination mission already cause that face was so danm cute.'_

**'Awwww, Sakura has a crush on Naruto, how cute.'**

_'No I dont I hate the way he pouts when he dosent get his own way'_ I shouted back at my annoying inner self.

'**Whatever you say, _Sakura._'**

I heard Tsunade shout dismissed and it snapped me out of my thoughts.

Everyone left her office, while walking out the Hokage tower I noticed Naruto still pouting cutely and I smiled.

* * *

_5:They way he knows when i'm lying_

I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. I was running from him I was running from the hurt and the pain.

Flashback

_-  
I was on my way to Sasukes house to bring him my special recipe soldier pills, and on the outside wall of Sasukes house he was with Ino._

_She was pushed up against the wall he had her arms pinned above her head, her legs around his waist as they kissed heatedly._

_Sasuke should have been able to sense my chakra signature but was too wrapped up in his 'activities' to do so._

_I felt that same pain in my chest, like the night of my 21st birthday but this seemed worse._

_Why haven't they told me? Did anyone eles know? Why was Ino doing this? 'She knew how I felt about Sasuke.'_

_It felt like I was choking from lack of air. My chest tight along with my stomach knotting._

_So on Instinct I ran away, I couldn't face the pain._

_With one last unwanted glance I left the scence._

_-  
_End Of flashback

--

I was running blinded by the fall of tears that I couldn't hold back, so I let them flow down my face.

I ran round a Corner and ran into something hard.

A male grunt was heard, I didnt lift my head to see who I bumped into I just said a faint sorry and walked past, then that person grabbed my wrist.

"Sakura-chan?" A familiar voice questioned.

_Wait I know that voice, it was Naruto....._

I lifted my head slightly and nodded, I didnt want to use my voice incase it was stained, and I didn't lift my head properly so my hair would cover my probably puffy red eyes.

"Sakura-chan What happened to you?" He questioned the worry evident in his tone.

"N...N..Nothing Naruto I..I just got somthing in my eye," my voice wavered with uncertainty with my own statment.

"Sakura look into my eyes, and I know your lying someone has upset you. _Soooooo_ who's ass am I kicking?"

I looked up at him as he had asked, he was smiling gently at me.

I slightly giggled at the last bit of his statment.

I looked directly into his eyes and smiled, he could always make me smile.

"Naruto why are you so nice to me?" I asked genuinly curious.

His eyes soffened. "Sakura i'm nice cause I care about you, your my most precious person. I'm protective of you because if I lost you i'd loose my self. You are like a piece of me Sakura and I can't live without, so without question or in a heart beat i'd risk my life for you, beacuse make me strong sakura, because you belive in me.

I was intoxicated by his delicate words, he could always make a touching speach that would reach a soft spot in your heart.

While our gaze was intense he could still speak without breaking it.

"Sakura-chan you should stop lying to me about things, because I can always see though your lies."

He smirked and so did I, "walk with me Baka I need to ask you somthing." His smrik formed into a breath hitching smile. We walked in a new direction together side by side.

_'I hate it when he knows i'm lying.'_

* * *

_6: The way he always makes me fell special_

The news had spread a few mounths back that Ino and Sasuke were a couple.

It hurt at first but I just kept telling my self he's not worth my tears and neither is she.

But this weeks gossip says they broke up, I wanted to confront Ino on the matter but she was nowhere to be found.

I guess she couldn't take the questions so she asked Tsunade-Shishou for a mission.

I would find Ino later I had to get and outfit for Shikamaru's and Temari's engagement party.

* * *

I walked into the party which was being held in a place Shikamaru had rented.

Everyone turned round, loads of eyes widening could be seen, and a few gasped were heard.

I tugged at the bottom of my dress, feeling self-conscious.

I was wearing a black dress with silver lace from under my chest to the my bottom of my waist, were the dress puffed out slighty. At the bottom of the dress was about an inch of silver lace, the dress went just past my knees. I was also wearing the neclace Naruto had bought me I thought it suited my outfit.

Everyone turned away when Shikamaru aproched me. "Thanks for coming Sakura," Shikamaru lazily thanked me.

"No problem Shika i'm just glad your happy."

He smiled genuinly at me, "come in join the party I think Naruto, Sasuke, kakashi-sensei are over by the bar. I think Gai's there too, he probably Challenging kakashi as we speak." We both laughed.

"Thanks shika, tell Temari she's a lucky girl," I winked cheekily at the spikey haired male.

"I will Saukra," we both smiled befor parting ways.

Shikamaru was right, Naruto, Sasuke, kakashi-sensei and Gai were at the bar.

He was very right about Gai challenging Kakashi, they were having a drinking contest.

I inwardly chuckled, Naruto was the first to notice me.

He turned around his eyes widening to sizes of bowls.

"S...S..Sakura-chan, you in that dress is...... _wow_." He was lost for words and it was quiet funny.

Sasuke turned to face me, his eye's widened and mouth slightly agape.

I inwardly smirked.

"Hey sakura, whats up?" Sasuke asked cooly.

"Nothing, you?" My voice calm and velvety soft.

"Nothing much just this and that, you know." He shrugged slightly.

Naruto was looking from me to Sasuke like there was somthing going on that he was missing and tying to figure out.

He then shurrged finding nothing and giving up.

I sat next to Naruto, not very comfortable on the bar stool but didn't complain.

Kakashi and Gai were coversating between themselfves.

So me Sasuke and Naruto talked about what have been up to resently, but Sasuke metioned nothing about Ino.

Then Naruto said what I had been wanting to say all night.

"What happened between you and Ino?"

Sasuke sighed loudly I think he was expecting this topic to come up sooner or later.

"We broke up." Sasuke said emotionlessly his tone flat.

"Why?" Naruto said bluntly.

Sasuke sighed again, "I caught her kissing Genma so I kissed Ayame." He looked away from our suprised faces.

And he continued, "She broke up with me before I could brake up with her."

"I'm sorry man, we should talk about something eles," Naruto said uncomfortably

I nodded and Sasuke smiled a sad sort of smile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A lot of talk and 7 shots of Tequila later. (Each)

Kakashi and Gai had to left for home, and Naruto had gone to the bathroom leaving me and Sasuke _alone._

I wasen't drunk beacuse I had gone to the bathroom earliar and healed the foggy feeling in my head.

Cheating maybe but someone had to stay sober.

Sasuke was clearly drunk he was swaying in his seat and slurring his words.

Before me and Sasuke could talk properly, Naruto had come back from the bathroom.

His black suit, white shirt and silver tie suited him nicely.

"We ready to leave?" Naruto asked souding very sober.

So I answered, than asked, "Yeah i'm ready to leave, and how are you so sober?"

He laughed nevously, "Errr probably the Kyuubi healing me." His right hand drifted to his neck to rub, just like he always did when he was nervous.

I nodded in understanding.

Sasuke looked up at us and got off his stool swaying, he stepped forward and was about to trip when Naruto caught his arm.

"Watch ya step Sasuke, Sakura-Chan do you think you can heal him?" Naruto looked at me.

"Yeah but I can't fully heal him I had a big shift at ther hospital today, but I might just have enough chakra."

"Youuuuuuu knoow guuuuys I...I..I am hereeee." Sasuke slured.

"Quiet Baka let me heal you!" I said slapping him lightly at the side of the head.

* * *

Because mine and Sasuke's houses are closer Naruto said I could walk him home, as Naruto went round the corner parting from me and Sasuke.

As soon as Naruto was out of sight Sasuke had pushed up me against the nearset wall.

"I want you Sakura." His voice was low and husky.

"Sasuke your drunk lets get you home," my voice strong and confident, as I looked at Sasuke with uncertainty.

"Sakura if I was drunk could I do this?" Before I could ask what he was going on about he kissed me passionatly, I didn't respond I was too shocked.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" I questioned shock flowing thow my voice.

"Sakura isin't this what you always wanted?, so whats wrong now?" His voice calm with a smirked planted on his face as he looked me up and down, "You are a beautiful Blossom."

"Sasuke I don't want this, and we need to get you home so get off me!" I was slightly pissed my vioce raising.

"No," his tone was blunt.

"Get off me know Sasuke before I have to use force." My face srewed up while vioce is still riasing.

"What if I use force my blossom to get what I want, I'm gussing a cherry blossom will taste better than a pig," his voice still low and husky even sexy but there was a hidden rage that I could detect.

"Sasuke I want you off me before I count to five and then I wont hold back," calming my facial features and lowering my voice to deadly calm state.

Sasuke looked into my calm green eyes while his onxy eyes were mischevious and lust filled.

"One.....Two....three...four.." Before I could get to five Sasuke tighten his grip on me and pinned my arms over my head.

A flashback off him and Ino in this position crossed my mind.

My eyes turned a darker green and my voice was dangerously calm but loud, **"UCHIHA SASUKE GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME NOW!!"**

"Awww is my Blossom scared and untoched i'll have to change that," Sasuke held my hands together with a single hand while the other went from my waist then up to the croock of my armpit, before his hands could go any where eles I head butt him right in the nose.  
He let go off my hands to grasp his nose which was bleeding slightly, before I could get away he grabbed my wrist.

"I didnt know you where a fiesty one Blossom, know I think it's time to pluck thoose petals."

Before I could react or do anything, someone had come at us at such speed I nearly couldn't see who is was, I just saw a yellow flash.

Sasuke was pushed away from me, a man in a white shirt black pants ans blonde hair stood in front off me blocking Sasuke from veiw.

**"WHAT THE FUCK TEME, WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO SAKURA.** **YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T WANT TO KNOW, JUST GET OUT MY SITE BEFORE I FUCK YOU UP!!!!!"** Naruto screamed at the fallen Uchiha who was now on the floor.

"Shut up Dobe this has nothing to do with you," Sasuke snarled at Naruto.

**"TEME IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME, WHEN YOU ALMOST RAPED MY BEST FRIEND, KNOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I RIP YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB!!"** Naruto voice was raspy, his eyes kyuubi red and claws growing.

Sasuke just _'Hn'_ and poofed in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto turned to face me his eyes turning back to there normal cerulean blue, and claws retreting back to their normal size.

His now blue eyes were filled with concern.

"Sakura-chan are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" He was frowning like it was his fault.

"I'm fine Naruto just a little shocked, I didn't expect Sasuke to do that." I explained truthfully.

"I'm sorry for leaving him with you Sakura-chan, he could of raped you and it would off been my fault." his eyes were full of guilt and my chest tighted.

"Naruto don't feel guilty we didn't know he would do that, and besides you saved me if you didn't come who knows what Sasuke would have done to me."

"Yeah I know Sakura but _what if_ I didn't show up, _what if_ I didn't drop my wallet and hear you screaming from around the corner, _what if_ I didn't learn the fourths technique Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique), _what if_ I didn't put a seal jutsu on that neclace so I could help you if you were in trouble, _what if..."_

I stoped him before he could continue.

"Enough with the _'what if's'_ cause i'm safe now end of story you should be glad" I was getting angery at him for being so overprotective even if he just saved me he's still not happy.

"I know Sakura it.. it's that second I heard you screaming I froze and all I could think about was the _'what if's'_, and the worst one was _what if I lost you?"_

He looked at me a half smile on his face, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan it's just I think your worth so much more than people think you are, you deserve better and I think people take you for granted." He paused Before continuing, "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, and not just looks your personality, kind, generous and funny, without you sakura-chan I probably wouldn't bother to get up in the morning."

I looked into his so innocent deep cerulean seas they call eyes, and brought a smile to my face.

"It's all right Naruto it's just because you care about me, come on you can walk me home."

"All right Sakura-Chan." He smiled a smile that reached his eyes.

_'I hate the way he always makes me fell special'_ I thought as we walked side by side, but I walked a little closer to him than normal but he didn't seem to mine so I stayed.

* * *

_7: The way he knows so much about me_

* * *

A few weeks after the insident with Sasuke he had talked to no one apart from Kakashi who said he's going though so hard time, and he only did what he did because he was still drunk and very confussed. Kakashi said he's going though a _'loss of trust'_ phase.

So me and Naruto have been avoding him.

After a few hours of training with Naruto I went to a river and sat under a cherry blossom tree. I rested my head against the bark and listen to the noises of nature, the birds, the wind, the river flow, Naruto tapping on shoulder whipsering, "Sakura-Chan" into my ear.

"Hmmmmmhnnnn?" I half qusetioned half hummed.

"You left your bag at the training grounds, so I thought i'd bring it to you"

"oohhhhhhhhhh Naruto it's you I was about about to fall asleep." As my eyes slowly fluttered open my jade eyes met cerulean just inches away.

I blushed at the closeness, Naruto soon caught on and moved away sporting a tinge of pink on his own cheeks.

I sat up staighter as he passed me my bag.

"Thanks Naruto how did you know where i'd be?" I questioned, "No one ever comes here," I added.

"I know no one comes here but you, you come every day after training so it was easy to find you." he explained.

"How is it you know me so well?"

"Errrr Sakura-chan I know you so well cause your my bestfriend, and unless there is a speacial occasion you do almost the same thing everyday." He rubbed his neck nervously, I think he didn't want to seem stalker-ish.

"I supose I do, do the same things amost everyday." I admitted and he nodded slowly. "Cause you know me so well why don't you join me for my usual nap?" I asked him, he nodded and sat to my right.

We both leaned are heads back on the tree at the same time, I nugged him lighly in the ribs he rolled his head in my direction. "I hate the way you know me so well Naruto." I winked and then we both smiled before resting.

* * *

_8:The way I can't stop thinking about him_

* * *

As I tossed and turned in my bed I couldn't sleep. My mind is filled with thoughts of him. His eyes, his smile, his hair, his whole being. I wanted to be with him, to hear his voice, to feel his touch to witness his smile.

He had been plaguing my thoughts for a while now, just him, him, and more him.

He's my sweet dream or beautiful nightmare, I cant quiet figure out which.

I got out my bed to get a drink of water to help me sleep.

After my drink I went to my balcony of my big empty apartment.

I leaned against the rail bars.

Why couldn't I stop thinking about him, and when i'm with him I stutter blush and my stomach flutters, I feel like Hinata used to feel.

Why do I yearn to be near him, to learn more about him.

To know him as well as he knows me.

"I hate the way I can't stop thinking about Naruto!" I said aloud as I exited my balcony heading back to the bed I wouldn't to be able to sleep in.

She was oblivious to the blonde haired ninja who had unknown to her taken her heart.

He smirked going to get midnight ramen was a good idea. He had a strong belief of what he was unintentionly doing to Sakura.

But he had a strange feeling everything would work out okay.

* * *

_9:The way he will risk his life to save mine_

* * *

The next week Team 7 except Sai and Yamato were sent on an assination mission Naruto had requested. In Tsunade's office Sasuke wouldn't look mine or Naruto's way he just had his eyes locked on the hokage.

"Your mission is to assassinate Ishiko Kaito, he was been working with a raising criminal organization Aoi-torinawa."  
He has been giving iformation on different villages including the leaf, I wont you to leave tonight he has been spotted in Sukai village, just before the boaders of sound. I want him assassinated withing a week."

"Hai Tsunade-sama," team 7 answered in unison.

"Dissmissed!" Four poofs smoke went off at once.

"Has everyone forgot how to use the door, thats what it's there for," Tsunade bellowed as she slapped her forehead in annoyance.

* * *

Me and Naruto had poofed into the Ichiraku Ramen Bar were we had promised to have lunch.

We talked about random things, Sasuke never came up though, it was like a silent pack to never talk about him unless it was necessary.

Every time he smiled at me my heart would pound against my chest, everytime his hand accidently brushed mine my heart rate would quicken.

I noticed I blushed a lot around him know, but I could never tell if he noticed.

As we left Ichiraku's we saw somehting that shocked us both, Ayame and Sasuke kissing passionatly out the side of the ramen stand.

I almost choked on my spit, while Naruto just froze, but as he continued to walk he grabbed my hand and kept walking. My heart beat quicked again, and my ribs hurt, I heard Naruto mutter somthing but I didn't quiet catch it.

"What was that?" I asked.

He turned to face me, "I hate liars, and Sasuke's one of them."

My brain ticked as I caught on he had lied to us and kakashi-Sensei, not giving a care in the world who he hurt.

"Sakura, I have to get ready for the mission, see ya later."

His hand retreted from mine slowly, like he didn't want to leave, but as soon as his hand left mine he poofed in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

As I walked up to are meeting spot we had said before the mission, I saw Kakashi Naruto and Sasuke already waiting for me. But what I notice Sasuke had a black eye, and he was glaring at Naruto.

When I reached them I stood next to Naruto, who was unfazed but the looks Sasuke was giving him. I pulled on my gloves, "you ready guys," I said uncertainly.

I recvived three nods, then Kakashi said, "lets move out."

As we ran across the forest floor no one spoke a word, the silence was uncomftable. Naruto and Sasuke kept sending each other hateful glances, which wasen't helping.

When we came across a small inn, Kakashi said we could stop and rest for the night.

We all bought seperate rooms, but before I turned in for the night I had to ask Naruto what was going on. I knocked on the door twice, when the door opened I gasped slightly, Naruto was standing the shirtless in only his boxers his blonde locks spiking out in all directions, I blushed a pink simular to my hair.

He nodded at me as to say _what do you want_ but politly, I suffled from foot to foot, "errm Naruto can I come in?" He gave a slight nod before stepping aside to let me in.

I turned to face him, "whats going on between you and Sasuke?"

Naruto avoided my gaze until he spoke, "we had a disagreement," he said simply.

"What did you disagree about Naruto."

"stuff."

"Naruto stop bein vague, what stuff."

"Things," he shrugged slighlty.

**PUNCH!!!**

I punched Naruto in his bare chest, my chakra filled hand stung from the harsh impact, he grabbed his chest as he fell to the floor.

"Arrgg Sakura-chan what was that for," Naruto whined.

"For being vague," I shouted back at him.

"I was not being vague!" Naruto shouted back at me, I was shocked, never in all the time i'd known Naruto had he ever shouted at me in an angery way.

He stood holding his stomach, which had an awful pink and purple bruse, I inwardly winced. I handn't intended to punch him so hard, he probable had a few fractured ribs as well, I'm surprised he can still stand at all.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to punch you so hard, let me heal it."

He nodded wordlessly, he lay on his bed. I watched his abs flex and he sat up slightly to get more comfortable, then he lay back down. I placed my hands just above his chest and my hands started to glow jade green with healing Chakra.

"I'm sorry too Sakura," I heard his weez.

"For what, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry for shouting at you Sakura, and you deserve to know whats going on, you are apart of the team," he smiled slightly and I smiled back.

"It's okay, you can tell me when your healed, okay"

He nodded and closed his eyes, I had thought he fell asleep but when I started to mend His last ribs which had taken the most damge, but he winced and gasped slightly.

He looked at me though his long blonde lashes, "you done Sakura-chan?"

"Hai, just no sudden movements tonight, Okay" I looked at him warningly but he gave a swift nod.

I stood to leave but he speaking stopped me, "I talked to Sasuke about what he was doing with Ayame, he lied and said he was never with her. So I punched him, I couldn't help it, if he was lying about that when we blatantly saw him, what eles has he lied about, you know."

I nodded, I would off probaly done the same in his situation, I needed to talk to Ino and see what really went down between them.

"I know Naruto, it's hard to trust him know, there is too much deceit to know whats what. I dont know if I trust him any..."

I didn't get to finnish my sentance, I was being kissed by Naruto and it was amazing.

His toned arms were around my waist, and my hands were tangled in his unruley blonde locks.

The sound off a whizzing fuma-shuriken was heard coming though the window, it embeded itself deep into Naruto's back.

I looked at him in shock, as he smirked slightly, "are target is outside, get kakashi and Sasuke he's going northeast."

"But.... H.. How did you know he was out side? How did you know he was foing to attack me?" I looked up into his deep cerulean eyes and he smiled brightly.

"Your not the only who who's good at sensing hidden chakra signatures, I sensed him before you came in the room. Now get Kakashi and Sasuke and complete the mission, i'll okay."

I nodded unwillingly, before I left I got a bandegs out of my pack and did the best I could at cleaning out his injury, so he would still be alive by the time I got back.

I left his room to get Sasuke and Kakashi, we left quickly to chase the fleeing ninja.

We soon caught up to him, and he was heading in the same diraction Naruto had said.

Sasuke and Kakashi thew shuriken at the man and I got under his defence while he blocked the attacks.

I punched him so hard in the ribs I heard the crunch under my fist, the ninja's eyes widedend as I kicked him in his side and he fell to the floor _dead_, but I wasen't finnished.

I got on my knee's and started punching the fallen ninja in a blind fury, it was Kakashi's voice who stopped me, "Sakura, he's dead, we need to get back to Naruto."

I stood instantly hearing Naruto's name, "Hai, Senpai."

We raced back to the inn were we left Naruto. I barged though his door to see his broad frame pushed up against the blood stained wall, blood sliped out the cornor of his mouth and down his chin.

I was by his side in an instant my hands already glowing, "Naruto, come on, I'm here. I can heal you know."

When there was no response and I started to panick, "Naruto, Naruto,** NARUTO STAY WITH ME!!**"

He wasen't responded and my heart torn into a million piece's, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and cried into his neck.

I heard my name being called but my tears drowned out the noise, "Sakura, I cant breath when your on me like that."

I gasped, I know that voice, I leaned off the air depreived blonde, "Naruto?" I questioned unsurly.

He nodded, and intook a deep breathe.

"Naruto."

He noddded, "Naruto," I repeated.

**"YOU BAKA, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, DONT YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!"**

He chuckled softly, "Okay, okay."

"Why did you kiss me before the fuma-shuriken came thought the window?" I blushed slighty as did he.

"Just incase I died I wanted to know what heaven would fell like." He stated smirking and I just rolled my eyes. _'Pervert' _I thought.

**'Good kisser though.'** Inner sakura added I had to resit to roll my eyes again.

"I hate the way you'll risk your life to saved mine," he grinned sheepishly and I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

_10. The way I'm head over heels just simply in love with you, Uzumaki Naruto!_

* * *

"Sakura-chan, when I get out the hospital, will ermmm.. Will you go out on a date with me?" Naruto asked nervously as I checked though his medical charts.

I rasied a thin pink eye brow, since when is Naruto nervous about asking me on dates?

"Yeah, okay as long as it's not to Ichiraku's." I glared at him playfully.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, no Ichiraku's tonight, I'm taking you somewhere new, so I'll pick you up at 7:00?"

I nodded, "yeah 7:00 sounds good, don't be late mister." I shook my index finger at him jokingly.

He smiled brightly and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So anyways, you are all clear to leave the hospital, but if your woud re-opends come staight to me okay."

He nodded and stood from off the bed, towering me at his new height. _'I miss the days when he was shorter than me.'_

**'I dont'** Inner Sakura injerct, with a dirty smirk on her face.

His sapphire eyes loomed on my petite form and I nearly blush under his intense stare, I watched his eyes look me up and down and I started chewing my inner lip.

"See _you_ later Sakura-chan." He started to walk and then he looked back over his shoulder and winked at me, he dissapeared in a gust of wind.

**'Thats a hot wind jutsu master for you!'** Inners voice boomed though my head, I could only nod my pale cheeks a flame.

I flopped down onto the bed he had previously been on, with a deep sigh, "I wonder whats going to happen tonight?" I asked to myself....

Well I thought I did...

Naruto had only transported out side the room, "just you wait Sakura." He dissapeared for the final time with a smirk on his face.

-------

When the clock struck 7:00 there was a knock on the door, I smiled.

Right on time.

I opened the door I gasped slightly, Naruto was in a grey suit a white shirt and a black tie. **'Talk about sex god!!' **Inner shouted, I inwardly agreed.

I almost missed the bunch of pale pink orkids in his hand, "How did you know?" I shout/whispered at the handsome blonde.

"Ino told me they were your favourites, but I kind of already knew, you always buy fresh ones each week."

With his free hand he rubbed the back off his neck, while his other hand offered me my favourite flowers.

I took them in a slight hurry, I motioned for him to come in and he did, "I just need at find a vase, then we can go, okay."

The blonde nodded, as I disapreared around the conor to the kitchen. I quickly found a vase and sorted the flowers, on my way back to Naruto I looked into my wall mirror.

I fixed my hair, brushed the invisiable dist of my newly bought white dress. It was a simple strapless, knee lenght dress, with a pink dragon up the left side of it.

With my last look in the mirror I pushed my boobs up and whispered _'come on Haruno.'_

As I went back to the hall way, Naruto looking at all the pictures on the wall of when Team 7 were still a good team. When he noticed my presence he smiled and exited my house, when I locked my door he offered me his arm, "you look beautiful Sakura-chan. Are you ready to go know."

I nodded and took his arm shyly, we walked down the Konoha streets, getting strange looks from the civilians and smiles from fellow shinobi.

As we arrived at the restrant I noticed it was new and I had never seen It before, A man came up to us, "can I help you sir, miss?" He looked frome Naruto to me.

"Yes, we have a reservation, under Uzumaki." The man looked down at his clip board and smiled brightly, "ahhh, yes, right this way."

We followed then man down to the back of the restrant, to a more private and nicer area, we were seated and passed menu's.

I watched Naruto fumble with something in his pocket, I couldn't help but be curious. **(A:N Have you guessed yet!! If not just wait!)**

When our gazes locked, his hand withdrew from his pocket quickly and he avoided my scrutinizing emerald green orbs.

When I looked down at the pricey menu, my eyes bulged, could Naruto afford this?

I wasen't going to hurt his male pride by askikng, and I was most cetainly not going to ruin the night with my stupid question.

A female waistress came over to take our orders, "sir, miss, what would you like to order?"

Naruto inclined his head in my direction, as to say _'you first'_.

"Can I have the, soba noodles with whatever dipping sause there is." The young waitress nodded my way.

"Of cause miss," with out a second glance she turned to Naruto biting the end off her pen sudductively, but it didn't seem to work, Naruto was oblivious as to what she was doing and it made me want to laugh in the girls face.

"And you sir, what would you like?" She smiled a sluty smile and I wanted so badly to jump on the bitch and punch her face in, but for tonight I would refrain from doing so. **'I'll jump the Bitch when Naruto's not looking!!!'** Inner Sakura roared.

So caught up in my inner thoughts I almost didn't hear him order, "errm i'll have the Domburi with just the chickenand beef toping please."

The waitress nodded, "i'll be back when your foods ready." When she was finally gone Naruto and I sighed in unison.

We both looked at each other in suprise, "was she flirting with me Sakura-chan? Or was I imagining things?"

I snorted, "don't flatter yourself Naruto, your head will only get bigger."

Naruto looked at me with a pouted bottom lip and started to fake mope, "I wasen't being egoistic Sakura-chan, I wanted to know."

I tried to avoid his eyes, but how could I when he looked so damn iresitable. I looked at him though long pink eye lashes only to see his puppy eyes looking at me from the other side of the table.

I rolled my green orbs, "Okay, okay, she was hitting on you, you were not imagining things. Happy now!!"

Naruto nodded, the chuckled at the look I gave him. "you, know i'm only messing Sakura?"

I nodded back, "good," he replied , the edges of his lips tilted upwards.

I raised an eyebrow in qusetion, he didn't speak he just moved. He leaned in an brushed his soft lips against mine, there was no time to be shock because my lips were already moving with his. His tongue brushed my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth for him, his tongue was hesitant for a moment but my tongue brushed his in encouragment.

Soon are tongues were at war for dominace, but none would win, it seemed to be a tie each time. Pulling back and looking at him made me realise how much I needed this man in my life, how much I depended on him, how I proberly couldn't live without him.

I looked into his eyes and was about to tell him something, but the _damn_ waitress came back with our food. Naruto looked juat as dissapointed as I did, the waitress didn't stay this time, she was gone as quickly as she came, but who was I to complain, the food smelt good.

I looked to Naruto and noticed he was already looked at me, "Itadakimasu," he spoke quietly before stating his food.

"Itadakimasu," I repeated and started my own food.

Naruto was so hard to work out, he is cheerful most times, serious somethimes, and knew how to give me a head-ache trying to figure out what he was thinking.

To most people Naruto is simple minded and naive, but by pretending to be dumb made him so much more complicated. He had even beat Shikamaru at shogi, but kept it quiet_. (As did Shikamaru for obvious reasons)_

When I heard him drop his chop sticks in his bowl, I was shocked, was he that fast or was I just really slow.

He smiled sheepishly, "Sakura, do you need a drink we forgot to order them?"

"Yeah, yes please." I smiled in thanks.

"Sakura, do you want sake or green tea?"

"Errrm, green tea please, thanks Naruto," with that he was out of sight.

By the time he had come back I had finnished my food and was looking out the window, watching the moon and the stars light up Konoha. He handed me my cup and spoke, "I paid for the bill while I was gone to get the drinks thought it would be easier, so when you finnish your drink we can go."

Naruto seemed to be in a hurry and I was curious as to _why?_

I quickly finnished my tea, and we left.

When we exited the resturant, he offered his hand and not his arms which mad me smile.

"Do you want to go for a walk before I take you home?" His qusestion was casual, but slightly pleading.

I nodded, and Naruto lead me though the now silent streets of the village. We entered an area with a load of trees a part of town I'd never been before.

When we came to a clearing we were in a field with, a river flowing though it not far from where we stood. We walked up to the river and Naruto took off his jacket and placed it on the ground for me to sit. when I sat he followed suit, we sat there in peaceful silence, but a compaionable one.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the night air, Naruto's voice reached my ears. "Sakura, you know I love you, always have, and even if you dont love me back I will always love you."

I nodded, "but Naruto..."

I was cut of by him, "wait Sakura, can I please just say this." All I could do was nod again.

"Sakura, I want to be with you, I always have since the first time I saw you, I knew then that you were the one for me. Even when you rejected me it just made me want to try harder. I find it hard to see you with other guys and it hurts me to some times think I never had a chance with you. If you say no to my now sakura, it's okay I just want to know if me and you have any chance."

He pulled out a velvet box, out of his trouser pocket, "Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?" Naruto grinned sheepishly and gasped when he flipped the box lid open.

The ring was beautiful, a silver band with a simple dimond on it, but on either side of the diomand was a little pink stone and an orange one on the other side.

I nodded, (for the third time) wordlessly, " yes but, _I hate the way I'm head over heels just simply in love with you, Uzumaki Naruto!"_

Naruto grined from ear to ear, "knew you were," he wagged his eyebrws suggestively.

------

Hehehehe, cute in it, When I wrote i thought I made Naruto extra sweet... Lol only messing.

Hope use liked it please review and tell me what you think. :)

N-v-U .x.X.x.


End file.
